The current generation of Li-ion batteries use porous polyolefin separators which are susceptible to thermal shrinkage at elevated temperatures and may cause short between positive and negative electrodes or the corresponding current collectors. A ceramic coating on the separator helps to inhibit direct contact, but current methods for forming the coating using printing techniques and the like are unable to uniformly coat four microns or less of ceramic particles on battery separators.